


Names

by SilverScrap



Series: Chasing The Sky [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScrap/pseuds/SilverScrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just somewhere to put the names for This Is Not The End. Thanks to LupaCrescent for the good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb to help me get my head back in the game.

Transformers Characters- Pern Names 

Optimus Prime- Pitomus

Megatron- Metron

Strika- Kistra

Starscream- Starem

Blackout- Bakou

Soundwave- Sodawn

Jetfire- Jefir

Jetstorm- Jesorm

Ratchet- R'chet

Bumblebee- Bumelee

Arcee- Arcee

Blitzwing- B'win

Sentinel Prime- S'nel 

Ultra Magnus- T'ral

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, for now! Feel free to comment on other names/faces you'd like to see. 
> 
> Dragons will be added next chapter!


End file.
